


【赫海】Loop

by kangtong



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:13:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24534382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kangtong/pseuds/kangtong
Summary: 一切设定都是瞎诌，为脑洞服务，写了玩的，没什么逻辑。
Relationships: Lee Donghae/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk
Kudos: 8





	【赫海】Loop

1、

李赫宰来找他当伴郎时，李东海是真的怒了。

“你就这么对我？”他不管不顾地大吼，“都快二十年了你就这么对我？！”

对面的人一副不知所措的样子，怯怯地伸手来拉他的胳膊：“怎么了，东海？你怎么突然生气了？我们当时不就说好了吗？结婚的时候，所有成员都要当伴郎的……”

“我……”

**警告！警告！请遵守游戏规则，请勿擅自更改剧情！**

“东海，发生了什么事吗？你是不是心情不好？”

李东海嗫嚅着开口：“我……我不要你结婚……”

**您已违反游戏规则，剧情重置。**

2、

李东海猛地睁开双眼，意识到自己躺在家里的床上。

他转头看向床头柜的电子钟，发现时间又回到了原点。他起身穿上拖鞋，晃晃悠悠地走去浴室洗澡。

这件奇怪的事情已经发生了两次，第一次的时候，他甚至没能撑过第一天。

简单来说，他不知怎么的掉进了这个奇怪的剧情游戏里，游戏要求他扮演好自己的角色，为期30天。扮演成功，他就可以回到现实世界。一旦中途违反游戏规则，就会进度重置，回到第一天重新开始。

顺带一提，游戏给他的人物设定是：李赫宰的队友。

没错，甚至都不是好兄弟，只是个普通的队友身份。

李东海愤恨地锤了一拳浴室墙壁，他不想呆在这里，这个世界太冷冰冰了。

游戏进程：Day 1

李东海一进拍摄场地就引起一阵惊呼。

“东海，手怎么了？”利特麦克风还没戴好，就赶紧走了过来。

“昨天在家摔了一跤，指头有点骨裂。”他还没讲完，本来在场地四处站得稀稀拉拉的成员们都聚集了过来，你一句我一句地问，厉旭小心地捧着他带着小夹板的手看来看去，又轻柔地给他搁回去。

他忍不住笑：“哎呀，真的没事，医生说过两天就好了。”

“要不今天的拍摄停了吧，你先回去休息。”熟悉的声音从人群外围传来，李东海心脏猛地一跳。

本来被其他人挡住的李赫宰从缝隙中冒了个头，他之前染的发色还没完全掉光，在灯光下呈现出一种柔和的浅棕，非常可爱。李东海理所当然地觉得喜欢，很想摸摸那颗脑袋，再亲亲他。

哦，不能喜欢，也不能亲亲。

他露出一个标准假笑，没人分得清的那种，尽力地让自己的声音听起来开朗：“哎呀拍摄是说停就能停的嘛！今天不是要拍reaction视频吗，又不影响。银赫你不会是自己想翘班吧？”他努力地翘了翘眉毛，希望自己的调侃装的像那么回事。

而李赫宰只是皱了皱眉头：“李东海，别假笑。”

李东海的表情一下子僵在了脸上，他有点生气。

气李赫宰一眼就能拆穿他，气自己小小的骨裂怎么这么疼，气这奇怪的游戏世界，给喜欢李赫宰的自己造成了多么大的难题。

更气自己，一点出息都没有，为这短短的一句话，阻止不了地心动。

游戏进程：Day5

李东海真的不想起床。第五天了，今天的拍摄结束之后，李赫宰就会在他们的聚会上，说出自己要结婚的消息。

上一次听到的时候，李东海打碎了一个杯子；上上次听到的时候，哦，上上次都没撑到第五天。他在第一天李赫宰的女朋友打来电话时，就气到违反规则了。

就这么纠结来纠结去，他到录制场地时迟到了五分钟。成员们各个摩拳擦掌，申东熙迅速拿来了转盘，李东海手里不知被谁塞了一支飞镖，金希澈握着他的手，咻——啪——

打屁股。

四周爆发出快乐的笑声，他自己也忍不住笑了，抱着胳膊站在旁边，看成员们猜拳。

很快他的笑容就僵在了脸上，赢家是李赫宰。

游戏世界里真的是诸事不顺。

成员们在周围热烈地起哄着，曺圭贤和崔始源一人一边架着他的胳膊，把他按在椅子上。李东海微不可闻地叹了一口气，装着挣扎的样子，竭力地配合表演。他不想再重复一遍了，不管怎么样，这次就让他能完美通关吧。

游戏进程：Day25

李赫宰婚礼倒数第5天，万众瞩目不能免俗的单身派对，正在举行中。

金钟云抱着胳膊，一脸不满意：“这也能叫单身派对？你活在哪个世界啊？”

金希澈捧着马克杯，嘬了一口焦糖牛奶，被烫到唏哩呼噜骂脏话。朴正洙怀里躺着心空，两条腿架在沙发上，头也不抬地网上冲浪。

奇怪场面的始作俑者李赫宰，笑得露出大白牙，他的语气里带着惯有的一点撒娇：“现在年纪大了，喝酒脸会肿嘛。而且东海那酒量，喝点泡沫就醉了，会很扫兴的。”

“别拿我出来当挡箭牌，银赫你这人真是……”李东海扭着身子把自己往金希澈怀里塞，险些碰翻了盛着滚烫牛奶的马克杯，被亲哥按在沙发上一顿乱锤。

李东海一边笑一边往旁边躲，一不小心滑下了沙发。他惨叫一声，正准备和地板来个亲密接触时，却被人稳稳地接住了。

此时此刻，他被李赫宰半蹲着搂进怀里，而本来被李赫宰端在手里的杯子正凄惨地滚落在地板上，发出骨碌碌的可怜声响，半杯草莓牛奶涌出来弄脏了光洁的地面，顺带溅湿了一旁正在玩桌游的两位忙内的袜子。

一群人仿佛被按下了暂停键，大家的目光齐刷刷地射向自己。李东海垂下眼睑，克制着自己不要去看李赫宰的表情。

他叹了口气，无力地捂住了脸。

怎么办，心脏跳得好快。

游戏进程：day29

婚礼定在明天早上11点。

李赫宰说，这将是一场简单又温馨的仪式。伴郎们什么都不用做，只要穿着礼服，准时站在新郎身边，帮他壮胆就好。

即使是这些天努力挑刺，试图让自己讨厌这个游戏世界李赫宰的李东海本人，也不得不说，他真的十分贴心。

太难了，撑了29天，已经花费了李东海所有的力气。

他把李赫宰的缺点乘以一百倍，记在了备忘录上，时不时拿出来看两眼，次数多到可疑，还是阻挡不了每一分每一秒没完没了的心动。

真是个害人精。

李东海闭着眼睛躺在沙发上，耳机里放着儿童唱诗班音乐，为自己的没出息忏悔。

“太烦了，真的太烦了。到达这个程度真的不能算是我的错了吧。”

“有人面对这样的李赫宰能不动心吗？有的话站出来，我好好跟你探讨探讨。”

“这个游戏就是相当于在猫面前放一条鲜美的鱼，不让他吃，还逼他告诉自己，猫不喜欢吃鱼。”

“这怎么可能嘛！根本是无法做到的事情！”

“我真的尽力了，女朋友我忍了，要结婚我忍了，做伴郎我也忍了，可是明天婚礼上，我不知道自己是不是真的能忍住。”

“要是我不小心说出来要抢婚该怎么办？这么多天岂不就白熬了？希澈哥也好艺声哥也好，谁来给我一拳，把我打到昏迷吧，只要能错过明天的典礼就好了。”

“或许，我自己撞墙可以吗……”

“李赫宰你个混蛋，你真的害人不浅！”

“可是怎么办，我还是好喜欢你。”

“再忍一会儿，还有不到一天了，结束之后我就可以回到现实世界，见到真正的赫宰了。”

……

“赫宰呀……”

“我真的好爱你。”

他长吁一口气，睁开了眼睛，却一眼就看到跟木桩一样站在门口的李赫宰。

李东海蹭地一下站起来，心中顿时警铃大作，可是预想当中的警告声并没有响起。他心虚地左看右看，不知道命运的重锤何时给他致命一击。

李赫宰仿佛终于化冻一般，从门口飞奔过来，紧紧地抱住了他。

“东海，我终于等到了。”

**游戏已完成，回到现实世界倒计时，五、四、三、二、一。**

**Author's Note:**

> 哈哈哈哈哈我又在写什么鬼东西
> 
> 一个解释：
> 
> 小盒也被困在游戏里，他的通关条件就是，东海说爱他。
> 
> 嗨嗨越遵守规则，小盒就越不能成功。而当嗨嗨违背规则时，自己又不能成功。
> 
> 最后嗨嗨告白时，并不知道小盒在身边，所以不算违反规则。此时小盒目标达成，两人一起回到现实世界。
> 
> 由此可见，成员之间共享家门密码以及拥有一个降噪耳机是多么重要。


End file.
